Unbearable Pleasure
by Krist Lee Chiao
Summary: Winter has arrived, behold the coldness. However the Uchiha lovers won't settle for heaters and warmers. Their brilliant trick to survive the cold and maintain the heat, is sex. MadaIta. Yaoi smut - M.


**_Hello dears! Yet another piece of smut fic written by yours truly, dedicated to y'all pervy madaita shippers x3 !_**

**_Warning: Yaoi hardcore smut. Our fellow couple is horny and high. MadaIta. OOC. They live in this real world so yea, no ninja business :3_**

**_~ Unbearable Pleasure ~_**

The cold wind blew gently outside as the people in the streets seemed to scatter quickly, moving hurriedly into their warm shelters and workplaces. It was only the beginning of winter, in the early days of November; however, the weather was already too cold.

"Give me a break! It is that cold already?"

"How could one be able to wake up early in such freezing mornings every day, for heaven's sake!"

"Uh-oh, fur shopping is a must now, but I don't think I'll be able to afford it for all my children.."

The citizens went on and on, complaining about the cruel winter coming up ahead, though, knowing that whining wouldn't solve anything. This season was always unwelcomed by the reluctant citizens who blabbered the whole time about how nasty the freezing weather was. However, others found the snow and the biting sensation very amazing that they'd actually go naked in their white yards. Different people had different opinions about the winter and how to deal with it. Meanwhile so, a certain long, dark haired, company worker was always very excited and anxious when the temperature dropped low; he had an absolutely brilliant idea of how to 'keep warm' during the horrid storms. And another certain broad, yet feminine-looking employee always knew what his winter would be like, totally unlike everyone else out there,

This season was always flamin' hot for him, thanks to that certain long haired man.

"So, that's all for today. Have a nice day everyone and take care" the manager concluded the meeting with a polite greeting to his workmates as he remained seated, watching big hands rub together, officers hurriedly rushing out the meeting room, and listening to the mutters that continuously badmouthed the coldness. He licked his lips slowly and curled them into a wide smirk, causing few people to stare blankly at him, as his mind started to doze off gradually, thinking about the single man haunting his dreams. It was too difficult to focus in his work today; moreover, to take his eyes off the effortlessly vulnerable employee. Even though dressed in heavy clothing, all his features hidden under several layers of high quality, natural wool, the old raven could still see his essence through the thick garment, as though he was completely naked. Itachi was a confident youth, who is respected by everyone; however, to that very blunt manager, he was not more than attractive target that never fails to leave him in sheer amusement. Once the huge hands traced upon the youth's body, there was absolutely no escape from their firm grip.

Despite being fully aware of the other's intentions, Itachi had always acted obliviously, while being the naturally seductive fellow he is – or at least that's how it is like to the other. He always walked around in a suggestive manner, bent down and showed the old man his ass, or even touched himself in private areas, though in public, and he endlessly carried on tempting the perverted manager effortlessly. The youthful employee was not two faced; he only exposed this slutty side of him to his boss – his lover. However, both of them agreed that they shall never reveal this dirty little secret to the public, for it would cause a lot of unwanted drama and gossips. Keeping a low profile and restricting their actions, the only places were those two can uncover their true selves were either of their houses or anywhere in the company once the working hours were over, usually, in the manager's office. Although it was a very old fashioned thing to do it in an office, it didn't really matter to them as long as they've got what they want. After all, they never know when the urge to mess around suddenly rise.

"Ah, Madara-san, I see you here...Do you need something?" spoke the younger Uchiha politely as his boss stepped into the office room.

"What else other than you would I need, silly…" smirked the manager as he closed the distance between himself and the employee who sat alone in the entire floor. Beautiful eyes widen as soft lips were about to speak, but they were caught with another pair of lips before a single word could escape them. A deep red colour flushed Itachi's full cheeks as he struggled a little under the mighty grip of the aroused older Uchiha.

"Mmm…ngh, M-madara-san, lock the..aahh..d-door, please!" in a vague tone, the employee moaned out these words into the heated kiss. When he was suddenly attacked out of the blue like this, Itachi took some time to switch places with his inner, sex god side. And that required the full cooperation of the older one; he had to force him with all his strength at once to get him into the mood; otherwise, the youth would seriously try to beat the crap out of his lover – well, it is rather a complex personality, isn't it. Anyway, it is not as difficult to deal with, not anymore after being together for couple of years, so either of them should be used to it by now; moreover, the brilliant Madara had found an efficient trick to it. The nipples – yes, just simply teasing his nubs would completely tame the wild Itachi; however it always resulted in horrid pains later on. But the expert hands of the professional old Uchiha had always been good at finding the solution for anything; changing the discomfort and pain into extra pleasure.

The two aroused lovers tilted their heads non-rhythmically as they messily smooched – or rather sucked each other's mouth passionately. They only pulled out for oxygen; otherwise, they probably would have remained at it for eternity. Hands worked out their way upon each other's heavily clothed bodies; rubbing desperately and sweeping around in a rough manner. However, soon, enough, they broke out at once and breathed heavily upon each other's skin, slowly recovering from the desperateness shock and starting to show more love emotions rather than plain lust and desire. Their ripe, swollen lips, traced with drool and thick saliva that leaked out, changed into cheeky wide smirks as they gently touched each other's face. Savouring the romantic moment, Madara then decided to resume the love making eventually. He tugged his lover's clothing and started taking off each later one by one, and then he straddled him gently on the desk, placing one hand on his swelling chest and entangling his other hand with his own.

Now, this was just the beginning of adult's business. The raven Uchiha leaned down toward his beloved one, and gently placed a soft kiss upon his reddish lips; his long hair leaned along with his movement and fell loosely upon the other's bare chest. He then lowered his head and licked down along the employee's jaw, all the way down to his chest; he rested his chin on the soft body and stuck out a tongue to tease one of his nubs. One hand started to pinch the other nipple, while the other hand snaked around the other's lower back. The younger Uchiha squeezed his manager's shoulders as he kicked around energetically, not yet giving up. The older one pulled his hand over the middle of the youth's chest and started to sweep it over with little force; causing his lover to throw his legs up, swiftly, he places himself closest to the other's lower front body. The employee finally gets into the mood; sitting up and breathing smoothly.

"Take off your clothes, it's no fun when I'm the only one who's naked" commanded the slutty youth, who traced his hands down the manager's strong, broad front body then put them on his own sides, seductively lowered them over his still-clothed area and massaged there gently as he looked at the other's eyes with a nodded head.

"Heh, bossy as always…" chuckled the old man as he shrugged his broad shoulders to take off his coat.

"Look who's talking" commented the other, who leaned back on the desk, roaming his eyes around as he waited for his boss to strip down to his pants. Few seconds later, when the other was almost done, Itachi placed his arms around his manager's neck stiffly, receiving a grin from him. He tilted his head to the side as he playfully bit and licked his lips then they both leaned forward and met their lips in an interlocking big smooch. Ah, the desperateness. Both, bare chested now, pushed their upper bodies onto each other's, earning maximum body contact and keeping warm. The younger swept his hands over the other's nape as he artistically moved his head, jaw, lips and tongue, to place sweet kisses on the other's wet lips. The boss kissed back and groaned heavily as he tried hard to win over his lover's energetic tongue. Taking full advantage of his free hands, Madara snaked his arms around the employee and hovered them on his front and back side, eagerly aiming for the tight ass. "Mmhh..bored of my kisses already, huh" Itachi spoke as he pulled out from the kiss for some air, arching his back slightly, so that his chest and bum both stick out seductively.

"Gimme dat butt" the older Uchiha ignored what the other said, now giving more attention to the still-clothed ass, as he groped it with big, warm hands.

"Hn, so my bum is more precious to you than me. Oh well.." murmured the employee as he pushed his ass up and moved it around slowly. "So if you really like it that much, why don't you take my pants off, how 'bout a taste?" the sultry Uchiha offered to the other as he tossed his head backwards slightly, giving him a playful look. The older didn't reply, only gave him a strong push over the hips, grinding their slightly-stiff groins together. A high-pitched cry voiced by the naughty employee rang in the occupied-in-loving-making office room, sending chills across the older's spine and turning into goosebumps that embraced his whole body.

"Well, there's no need to guide me. I'll eventually end up there, so have patience" said the raven Uchiha in a husky voice, as he started to buck onto the other's tight-muscled thighs. Itachi did not want _this_ to happen so soon; that old man really knows how to tease him! The employee attempted to divert his manager's attention from his growing hardness, by nonchalantly offering his delicious ass to him, because he wanted to enjoy little bit more before having to go through the toughest part – the most painful. However, the youth trusted his lover's magical hands that seemed to make everything enjoyable and rather relishing.

The employee pressed his hands on the edge of the desk as he swayed his hips back and forth, threw his head back and bit his lip in pain. Slender thighs ground against big, well-built ones of Madara, who seemed to be enjoying _that_ too soon. Hot fumes in the cold air escaped from the youth's mouth that huffed out playful moans and gasps, turning them on the more. Soon, the manager could hold back no more; his hands forcing his lover on the desk, he breathed heavily as he rubbed the throbbing, clothed hardness almost too roughly. Causing Itachi's voice, body and act to grow wilder and much wilder, he sneaked a swift hand into his pants.

Oh, seriously? The employee wore no underpants, surprisingly, despite the freezing weather. The boss quickly grabbed a hold of what had been warning for too long now. The playful looks on the youth's face turned into serious ones that begged the other to go softly with it – it was this that had ever made him not want to have sex. It was rather embarrassing and seriously painful for him to be played with, though, only in _that _certain area. However, the raven had already pulled off the other's pants and traced one of his hands – his middle finger – between two tight butt cheeks, while the other hand non-hesitantly stroked and rubbed harshly on the base of the thudding length. However, giving it his own touch, Madara was absolutely a sex god like no other; it may have seemed like he was hurting him so badly, but actually it was just too unbearably pleasurable, that the young lover had to shout out his moans in order to express how good it felt.

"aa-...aahh! mmnnghh! A-a..hhah!" The youth just loved to bend his voice too much every time his mouth cried out with love; it sounded especially good when his heavy prick was at its limits. He moved his every muscle in a slow, breathe-taking motion, energetically like a wave, swelling and strong. Likewise, in an equal love-filled respond, Madara continued to stroke and pet the throbbing hardness which was begging to be relieved. Somehow, the employee just couldn't shoot out his seed normally; it was so horribly painful and disturbing. His cries started to sound more like impatient whimpers that made him sound more like a woman giving birth.

The raven Uchiha withdrew his hand from his lover's ass and crept it on his back, pulling him closer in a very warm hug that seemed to efficiently comfort the youth. Itachi released few deep huffs and gasps, followed by a loud, very high-pitched groan when his cum was shot out at once, finally. He seemed to freeze for few moments before he took a deep breath and grinned cheekily at his lover, whose face was spotted with thick, white cream. The manager smiled back, not at his lover's face though, but at the slowly-erupting length as he moved down for a taste. Placing both of his hands about the younger Uchiha's inner thighs, Madara squeezed them a bit as he licked his big penis erotically. Left and right, up and down, the old man hovered his mouth around the salty prick then he engulfed the reddish tip.

"Aaa-ahh...ohhh, nnngh-uh~" the young employee moaned wildly as he clawed his fists at his manager's hair, who was repeatedly pulling in and out of his groin, and in between teasing the sides and the tip with his professional tongue. Madara enjoyed himself sucking on the salty treat, but his bulge was growing too big in his pants; it was getting quite disturbing, he _had _to go. Without a warning or a sign, he had swiftly grabbed his prick from between his strong thighs and shoved it inside lover. Loud, erotic screams ringed in both of their ears, as Itachi's sweet spot was roughly hit – he probably didn't notice the other's move until he could feel him fully sheathed inside his ass.

It probably felt extremely painful due to the friction, the harsh movement, and the fact that his hole was not yet prepared; however, the youth bucked his hips energetically because he absolutely liked it rough. Responding in a mutual interest in sexual 'torture', the raven thrust at the employee quite harshly as he shut his eyes tightly and felt his precum leaking inside the other.

"Aaaahhh! H-harder, Madara-s-san, please…harder!" The lusty young one shouted out as he huffed and clenched his teeth, desperately responding to his manager's prick inside him. Tracing his hot warm hands over the younger's shoulders, the old man finally voiced a cry as he released his heavy seed inside him – it was too much that it actually fled out of the youth's butthole even though he was far deep inside. He gulped and took short, quick breathes as he resumed shaking his hips and teasing his lover's prostate.

Itachi and his manager rocked in pure pleasure, relished in heavy dozes of desperate love, and enjoyed their masochistic, passionate love make. They went on at it for several minutes, that seemed like eternity, until their bodies lost all its energy and felt numb.

"I love you.."

"Heh, let's fuck again at my place."

**_••xxx••_**

**_Hope ya enjoyed ! Well, I know that our dear itachi moans too much for a man, but I you gotta admit that it's so damn hott to make a composed man like him sound like a slut xD._**

**_R&R, thx for reading ^^!_**


End file.
